Washrooms are often fitted with hand dryers.
Sometimes the hand dryers are provided as stand-alone hand dryers. Here, a user will typically wash his or her hands at a sink basin and then walk over to the hand dryer—which is often located in some other part of the washroom—to dry the hands.
Other times the hand dryer is integrated as part of a combined washing/drying station which discharges water for washing and then—without the user having to move to some other part of the washroom—discharges an airflow for drying the user's hands.